


For Forever

by thebigempty (Crabby_Scott)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crabby_Scott/pseuds/thebigempty
Summary: "There's nowhere else I'd rather be.""Me too."





	1. Everything Is Okay

"Hey."

"Hm?"

Evan turned his head as Connor sat up next to him. They had left school that day and driven out to the edge of town (stopping at an ice cream shop on the way). Evan had directed Connor to the park he usually went to to look at really cool trees (Connor had laughed at that but said Evan was cool for it which Evan had found utterly ridiculous). They parked the car in the dirt plot near by and Evan led Connor to a big field of grass and flowers. They plopped down and ate their ice cream and eventually found themselves laying down and cloud gazing. Then Connor sat up and pointed at a tree in the distance that towered over all the others.

"Let's go climb that," he said.

"Oh, uh, I-I don't know," Evan stuttered but Connor had already stood and began making his way to the tree. Evan stood and followed until they reached the base of the tree and Connor began climbing. Connor looked down at him with a look that Evan had to convince himself wasn't annoyed.

"What's up?"

"I-I haven't been climbing since..."

"Since you tried--since you broke your arm."

"Yeah..."

Connor stared at him for a moment before shrugging.

"You can wait down here if you want."

Evan nodded and watch him climb higher. Connor got about a 50 feet up before he stopped and sat on a branch. He looked down at Evan with a small smile.

"You used to do this every day?" he shouted down.

"Nearly," Evan shouted back.

"How are you not ripped?"

They both laughed at that.

"Guess it takes a twig to climb a tree?" Evan said as he reached out and started climbing. Connor made a sound like he was going to say something but Evan didn't have the mind to ask what it was. He was focused on moving up. He missed climbing trees, honestly. And Connor looked really...good sitting up there. He wanted to join him.

When he got high enough, Evan reached his hand out for the branch where Connor sat. It was just our of reach though. His foot shifted and Evan felt his stomach drop as he lost his footing. His fingers hooked onto the branch but it wasn't enough. Connor shouted his name but it was lost on Evan's ears as wind rushed by them and he hit the ground.

He gasped for air that would only leave his lungs. His leg tingled painfully and he could hear his heartbeat in his bones.

Then Connor leaned into his view and all the air he needed hit him like a brick. Evan sat up coughing and gasping, reaching his arm out to grab Connor's shirt. Connor gripped his arm and tried to calm him down, saying his name over and over and gently shaking him. When Evan's lungs finally calmed down, he was able to feel the pain in his leg. It was very (too) similar to the way his arm had felt almost a year ago.

"You okay?" Connor asked. Evan shook his head.

"I think my leg's broken." He let go of Connor's shirt and grabbed his left leg, applying pressure to try and ease the pain. It didn't work. Suddenly, Connor put his arms under Evan's legs and on his back and clearly trying but failing to be careful, scooped Evan up. Evan grabbed Connor's shirt again before quickly letting go and letting our a small sound of surprise and pain.

"Sorry," Connor mumbled, "We gotta get you to--I don't know--you're mom at least. Shit, she's gonna kill me."

"I'll be okay," Evan said quietly, leaning into Connor as he carried him through through the trees and back to the car.


	2. Not Forgotten

Evan grinned as Connor scrawled his name along the very large cast that covered Evan's leg. It was a little ridiculous how large he insisted on writing it but Evan loved it. And it's not like anyone else would want to sign it.

"There," Connor said, leaning back in the chair next to the hospital bed, "Happy one year of not ki--er, not dying."

"Thanks Connor," Evan laughed a bit and trailed off. "You too," he said quietly. Connor looked up at him for a moment and Evan tried very hard to meet his eyes. They really hardly ever talked about the...events that lead to their friendship forming (it usually sent Evan into a panic attack and Connor always said it was talk for therapists). But they had survived a whole year since then. Evan hoped they had grown too.

"I, uh," Connor started, clearing his throat and standing, "I got you...something." Evan blinked in surprise as he watched Connor cross over to his bag and pull out a small box. He handed it to Evan and plopped back into the chair, not looking at Evan. Evan opened the box and gasped at the charm bracelet inside. It was a simple chain with some leaf charms and logs that spun around the chain.

"Oh my gosh," he breathed.

"Yeah, I, uh, I didn't know if you would want something? But you always were those braided bracelets and fidget stuff so I figured--"

"I love it," Evan blurted out before smacking his hand over mouth, "Sorry, sorry." He moved his hand, "Sorry, it's just--no one's ever--and I'm just--I love it. Thank you. Connor."

"Yeah man, of course."

"I-I didn't get you anything though." Connor waved that off.

"You don't have to. It's fine."

It wasn't fine to Evan. He really wanted to repay Connor for this. So on the anniversary of the day Connor came back from the hospital, Evan got a ride from Alana to the park after school (Connor hadn't been in school so that was Evan best guess as to where he was). He hopped down the paths on his crutches until he found Connor sitting on a bench, smoking.

"Hey," he greeted, making Connor jump. "Sorry!"

"Wh--Evan, what are you doing here?"

"You weren't at school so I figured you'd be here, since, you know..." Evan trailed of awkwardly before clearing his throat and sitting on the bench (also awkwardly). "I-I know you didn't want anything so, sorry, but I, um, I got you this." He handed Connor a box. Connor looked at it for a moment before pulling the box open and pulling out a little, heavy, brown and blue pillow.

"It-It's full of beads and herbs and it's supposed to be heated or frozen then it'll smell good and it's supposed to help with headaches and stuff," Evan rambled. Connor still hadn't said anything so he was getting nervous. "If-if you don't want it that's okay I-I can keep it I just thought it'd help you out like when you can't smoke o-or if you just didn't want to and I got those colors cos they match your eyes wh-which are really cool in my opinion and--"

"Thanks Evan."

Evan snapped his mouth shut and looked at Connor who had a small smile on his face as he rolled the pillow in his hands. Evan smiled too.

"Y-yeah, of course."


End file.
